Cheesegee
"heuheuheuheuhue. U like CHEEZ BOI?" -Cheesegee Cheesegee is a VERY annoying Fakegee who loves cheese. His knowledge of cheese is beyond the realm of possibilities. He knows more about Cheese than the omniscient Gods. He once tried to transform himself into cheese, but it didn't work. Instead he just was able tap into a new form that's 1000 times more power than he is currently. Cheesegee right now holds the record as one of the most annoying, and smelly Weegees. He has joined the ranks of Fleegee, Weeaboogee, Darksamgee and even Annoygee. Almost everybody hates him. He won't shut up about Cheese and anime. He's gotten banned from a multitude of servers and video games for simply being annoying. His personal hygiene is also severly lacking. Ever since he started to watch anime, hes abandoned taking showers, and brushing his teeth. Just look at him. Does this look like the person who's breath you want to smell? He was then killed by Gwogee and Pureegee for being called a "mistake". Backstory Cheesegee's backstory is really sad. It all started when he was first weegeefied after initially being a natural Geeman working in an office. He was turned into a Weegee literally a day before Weegee's Dethroning, so the next day he had to put up with Papilee's speeches, Galaxion being a douche to Pureegee, and all the protests on the highway. (imagine how fun that was) However, when The Agency of Geeman Diversity rose to power, that's when things started to get messy. He was immediately targeted, and The AGD burned his hometown to the ground, His Weegeefied family was killed, but worst of all, they insulted his father's cooking skills. He ran away from this madness, and took refuge under a bridge. He stayed there undisturbed for a while, until The Firephage Outbreak happened. Soon enough, he was infected with a severe case of the Firephage, and all hope for him was lost. Until he heard about a vaccine that could cure the Firephage virus. He did not understand the difference between the Firephage virus and the Firephage parasite, so he just thought that it was all the same. He also mistakenly believed that the vaccine was cheese. (he wasn't very smart) He injected cheese into his blood stream, thinking that he was going to be cured. However, all it really did was cut off the circulation of blood to all his vital organs, including his brain. He started to slowly grow insane and eventually he died. Luckily for Cheesegee though, The parasite mutated due to the excessive amounts of cheese in his blood, the parasite mutated, and turned into a cheese plant growing from the corpse's head. When the cheese finished growing, it nested on his head. The cheese had a mind of its own, and turned the dead body into a vessel. The cheese connected to his brain, and retained all of Cheesegee's memories about his past. So in a way, The Firephage saved him. However, its cheese that's being circulated to his brain, so that would explain why he is so stupid and annoying. Cheesegee still lives under a bridge. He stole a TV from a restaurant, so he could entertain himself with anime. He also has no worries about food because his hat is made of cheese, and its a living organism so it can regenerate. Most people see him as a dirty hobo, and usually try to shoo him out of his bridge. And on top of that, the restaurant that he stole the TV from is trying to take it back, so he trained himself in the ways of Morbid Martial Arts, so he is trained to fight in the deadliest of ways. Powers Cheesegee does have his assortment of anime powers. Cheesegee thinks he his super op, and that he can kill Protein Man in one punch. Endless Hunger: Cheesegee is always hungry and will eat pretty much anything that is edible. His hunger is no where near Indexgee's level of hunger, but if they were to get into a cheese eating contest, Cheesegee would win... barely. mostly because Indexgee would run out of cheese while Cheesegee can make as much cheese as he wants. Cheese Hat: His hat is made of 100% cheese and different parts of his hat are made up of different cheese. His cheese hat is also infinite, so he can eat out of his hat and he won't have to worry about it running out. This would explain why he is so fat and disgusting. Smelly Breath: His breath smells VERY bad, and he has learned to use it as a weapon. He can manipulate his breathe and harden it into fists and punch the heck out of his enemies. That's not really needed unless if his opponent is really strong. His breath can make most fakegees faint with one sniff of it. Cheese Creation: Cheesegee can shoot and create cheese out of his hands. He normally uses this own power to his own benefit though. He can trap his enemies in cheese so that they can't escape. He can also fling cheese so fast and so far that it makes it more powerful than your average kamehameha. It only works when he is throwing cheese though. Morbid Martial Arts: Cheesegee is trained in the ways of Morbid Martial arts. He is also the founder of that type of martial arts. He obtained this through watching excessive amounts of anime and trying to copy their fighting style, but since he's Cheesegee he's added his own twists to it, and it is actually one of the most deadly fighting styles there are. The Basics Transformations Cheesegee has only one form. He rarely uses this form though. Ultimate Cheesegee: This is Cheesegee's strongest and ultimate form. He turns into literal Cheese in this form. This form is more powerful than Weegee right now. That's right. Literal Cheese is more powerful than Weegee right now. Cheesegee obtained this form when he tried to turn himself into cheese. He transformed into this form for the first time. Nothing is really special about it. His powerlevel just increases all the way to 1,000,000. He cant use Morbid Martial Arts in this form because he has no legs. He just can just fire very powerful blasts, and turn people into cheese. There is one major flaw with this form though, and its that he needs to enter a cheese machine to enter this form. Relationships Cheesegee only has like one or two friends. You can learn more about them if you read about their relationships. Darksamgee: Cheesegee and Darksamgee seem to be the best of friends. The reason why Cheesegee would event want Darksamgee as a friend is quite unkown. They usually just steal all of McWeegees' cheese, then quickly get arrested after. Though, thanks to his poor excuse for a mouth, he's able to just breath and make the cops faint a second after. Fleegee: Cheesegee and Fleegee are good friends. No one likes them and they are both annoying, so they can relate to eachother. They usually just like to go out and eat out with Pizzagee. Even though it doesn't end well, because he loves cheese a bit too much, and ends up leaving no crumbs behind. Pizzagee: Their relationship is kind of one sided because Cheesegee loves Pizzagee and all the Pizza that he provides them. Pizzagee finds this annoying because Cheesegee has a lot of bad eating habits, and everytime he opens his mouth, he has to wear a clothespin. Weeaboogee: Cheesegee and Weeaboogee have somewhat of a rivalry because they both love anime and they try to prove who's the bigger anime fan. Right now, they're tied in terms of anime watch time and knowledge of different anime. Every time they meet they get into arguments over anime and Weeaboo stuff, so they're not exactly the best of friends... Indexgee: Cheesegee hates Indexgee with every inch of his soul. She just intrudes in on Cheesegee's and tries to rob his hat almost every day. It usually ends with Indexgee being slapped in the face with bad breath. Cheesegee hates Indexgee and all of her friends and family simply because he fears that his precious hat would be taken away. Insane Burrito: Insane Burrito does not hate Cheesegee, but does not dislike or like him either. Insane Burrito describes it as a "rare hello in the street" relationship.Category:Annoying Losers Category:Fat Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Satire Category:Losers Category:User Fakegees Category:Food Fakegees Category:Deceased